magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 77
Chapter 77---------------- ' ' A large group of Springfielders and other people stood outside the Magic school bus Phil, Sandy and Marko headed off to the side of the castle where Sandor and the rest of his group were fighting. Batman, Kyle and Master Chief ran over to the group “What’s going on guys we need to push up the other groups may need our help inside the castle walls” Bruce shouted. “We will but we are trying to kill these bastards first” Fat tony shouted. Louie popped his head out firing a burst of shots towards the Disney’s on the wall. Susan saw the man pop out as she pulled back he bow and fired an arrow towards him, as he was firing the arrow smacked into his forehead into his brain and stopping his life. Louie fell backwards as Fat tony looked at his dead college in shock “Fuck” Tony yelled. “That’s it, Bruce we need to push up that’s what my people are here for after all” “What do we do huh” Comic Book guy sassed. Master Chief looked forward towards the castle walls to see a bunch of old cars and trucks stacked on to each other “We run for the mini scrap yard over there hide behind it and shoot the bastards” Chief said “Move in 5s and the rest give cover fire, we can easily take them out in the process” Chief spoke directing the others “Okay you 5 first” Bruce spoke pointing at Flanders, Sideshow Bob,Mrs Mutz, Dolph and Nelson. They each got ready to ru “Go” Chief shouted as the five ran for the wreckage trying to make it there without getting shot as they ran the others started to shoot at the wall. Fat Tony fired a shot in Ratcliffe as he screamed in pain and fell onto his fat ass. Fat Tony finished him off firing a round in his chest which pierced his heart killing him as his body fell off the wall. Dolph and Nelson were the quickest and they both took cover behind the wreckages quickly and safely but Flanders, Bob and Mrs Mutz were still running. The ringmaster aimed his gun towards Bob firing a shot into his shoulder as he screamed in pain stumbling all he could hear was Bruce shouting “Keep running” King Roland aimed his rifle towards Bob hitting him in the knee he fell over in pain as Flanders took over getting to safety, The Ringleader aimed his gun at Bob who lay in pain on the ground and fired the final shot into his head killing the ex-criminal. Mrs Mutz was closer to the wreckage when she tripped on a large rock that stuck out, twisting her ankle “Honey keep moving” Eddie Mutz screamed at his wife. As Teddy pointed her pink coloured pistol down at the woman who was in pain hitting her in her head killing the poor woman. “I got one” She said in joy. Eddie and Nelson looked in disbelief as they watched her lay there gruesomely dead. “No, Baby no” Eddie screamed in emotional pain firing his gun at the wall as Teddy looked in his direction smiling as a burst of bullets from his gun hit her in her skull as Teddy fell backwards off the wall “Fuck you, Fuck all of you” He screamed firing more and more bullets towards the wall before Bruce took the gun off him and pushed him to the floor “Enough, no point getting yourself killed” Bruce said “Screw you” He said tears rolling down his face. “Right, you 5 next” Bruce said pointing at Lionel, Roy, Comic Book guy, the Sea Captain and Cletus, they all stood up Comic Book guy and the Sea captain ran first as they were fired at. Next was Cletus, Roy and Lionel ran behind them. Dolph looked out as the Disney’s focused on the people running to cover, he pointed his gun towards King Roland firing a shot into his gut as he fell off the top of the wall breaking his neck, Comic Book guys and The sea captain made it to the cover as the others lagged slightly behind, Kelvin aimed his gun towards the three running firing a shot towards them hitting the Judge in the chest as Roy fell down Cletus carried on but Lionel stopped “Judge” Lionel yelled as his friend fell over dead, “Oh god, I’m sorry” He said carrying on running making it to cover ' ' Outside in the back of the Ambulance T.C. sat gathering a bunch of medical tools and equipment just in case people were injured. He was packing them into piles as he put sheet over the hospital bed to make sure it was comfy. Suddenly he heard a growl close by he grabbed his rifle, looking into the woods, as he saw something go by quickly “Hello, who's there” T.C. shouted into the woods aiming his gun. The hounds group was extremely close to the castle walls. Wiggum aimed his gun towards the wall firing a bunch of shots hitting Flower in the stomach as the skunk fell off the wall, bleeding out “Two left people keep pushing” Lara shouted back to the people. Mr. Krabs and Wolfcastle jumped out shooting a spray of bullets towards the wall again Professor Owl fired his small gun towards the two hitting Mr. Krabs in the eye blinding him as he fell backwards as he fell backwards another shot from the Owl’s gun hit Krab’s in chest piercing his heart as the life escaped him. Wolfcastle took the chance to shoot his gun towards the Owl sitting on the wall hitting him in the centre of his head killing him as he fell off the wall, falling on top of Flower’s body. As it happened Sandy, Marko and Phil ran in “No, Mr Krabs” She yelled running to his body. The group turned around pointing their guns towards them “We’re Bruce’s mates” Phil shouted at them as they nodded their heads turning their guns the other way. Bonnie’s face lit up “Phil, You're Okay” She said running towards him her arms out wide, as she ran towards him Flynn aimed his gun towards her “Get down” He yelled as Bonnie took the signal jumping to the fall, to safety, Phil aimed his shotgun upwards toward Flynn firing a burst at him hitting him all up his body as he fell off the wall backwards, killing him instantly. Homer and Bigfoot were close towards the group as Homer saw Bart running in the distance “Bart, boy come here now” He shouted but Bart didn’t hear him. Bart ran up past his grandmother's body aa he took cover close to the body. Sandor was still in cover struggling to reload his gun “We can push up now, we need to quickly” Sandor demanded “Yeah I know, look Sandor” Lara began “Sandor...Help” a voice said Lara stopped looking towards to the voice, Sandor looked towards where the voice was coming from he looked into the bushes to see T.C. laying down “Doc, what’s the matter” Sandor asked going over towards him “He’s here, he did this to me” T.C. shouted “Did what” Lara spoke as they got closer towards the Doctor looking over to him seeing his arms in tact but when they looked to his legs, they we’re cut in half from his knees or rather bitten away. “Holy shit, what happened” Sandor asked as T.C. lay in pain tears rolling down his face as he lay in pain bleeding out “It was that Dog, Wolf he did this he’s here Sandor, he asked about you he said he wants to kill you and he ate my fucking legs” T.C. cried out in pain.”Akela, he’s here” Sandor said “Ye….yeah...yes...please help” T.C. spoke. “Okay T.C, want me to use a gun or a knife” Lara asked “T.C.” She reaped, going down checking his plause “Shit, he’s gone” Lara said. Bart jumped up towards his mother “Mom, Iv’e come to help” Bart yelled towards his mother. Marge looked behind her to see her son standing there with a gun. “Bart what the hell are you doing here” Marge yelled towards her Son, still standing there smiling. “No, Mom I’m basically as old as you I can do what I like” He shouted towards her as he began to walk towards her a figure came up behind him, “Bart look out” Marge yelled as Akela came up behind the boy, opening his wide jaw forcing the boy’s head into his wide mouth, going down further before closing his mouth his teeth sinking into the boy's, neck and bone attaching his head from his body as he bled out falling over dead, Akela swallowing his head. “Noooo” Marge screamed. Homer came up behind Akela also screaming “Bart, no” He screamed falling to his knees, as he looked at his dead son.